criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Heaven's Fall
Heaven's Fall 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case as the thirteenth case of the game. It is the thirteenth case of Palmwood and the first case in Sunny Coast. Plot Upon hearing the devastating news of Madeline's death the team rushed to her house where they found her dead body on her balcony. The team was shocked after seeing her lifeless body with a bullet through her heart; Chief Holland asked Teresa to assist the player on this investigation since Dave was being treated as a suspect on it. Upon doing some digging, the team managed to narrow down the suspects to five: Dave Parker, the detective that found Madeline's body; Jessica Ward, the victim's mother that was later discovered to not be Madeline's biological mother; Albert Sadid, the victim's neighbour with links to a terrorist group that bombed a train station in Chicago; Victoria Sinn, a taxi driver that was the last person to see Madeline alive and Bonnie Lee, the victim's childhood friend that Madeline has recently reconnected. The detectives then collected enough evidence to arrest the victim's mother Jessica Ward for the murder. Teresa and the player then asked Jessica Ward about the murder, but she only responded by denying the evidence and saying that she would sue the police for trying to accuse her of murdering her daughter; however, when Teresa showed her how they had more than enough evidence to make an arrest, Jessica finally admitted. The duo asked how she was capable of murdering her own daughter, which she replied by saying that «God» asked her to do it and she followed his order. Teresa and the player were shocked to hear that Jessica killed Madeline only because «God» asked her to do it, so they brought her to court where Judge Cook sentenced her to life in jail with no chance of parole. In The Sins You Pay (1/6), Chief Holland asked the player to investigate better the «Godly» motive that led to Jessica to kill Madeline. Upon interrogating her one last time with Timothy, they discovered that Jessica having behaviors similar to the ones of a cult member, so they decided to look once more in Madeline's house for clues to support the theory; there they found out a robe belonging to Jessica with a sentence saying 'Fall Caelum Est Scriptor' that upon Yvonne's analysis translates to 'Heaven's Fall ' and it's the motto for an infamous cult, of the same name, that has been living in the shadows all throughout Palmwood's history. This led the team to believe that Madeline's murder had been orchestrated by the infamous cult. Chief Holland also presented the team to Nora Graciani, the new police detective that is going to be joining the department. The chief also invited Teresa to join the police academy, so she one day could become a detective herself; an invite that she accepted. In the aftermath of the case, as the player and Teresa were debriefing Chief Holland about the developments of their investigation, a man arrived saying that a robbery was happening at the bank near the boardwalk. Flashforward Scene The scene starts; a car stops by a checkpoint of what it seems a ghost town. A man leaves the car and heads to the security's shed to sign the city's entrance papers. - 'Identification, please.' - says the security - 'Parker. Dave Parker.' - says the mystery man who is revealed to be Dave Parker, our old partner. - 'What brings you to this hellhole of a place?' - 'Looking for an old friend. He lives here.' - 'I don't think I can say that anybody lives in there. This city has become a lethal warzone since the 'Dark Day'.' - 'I know he's in there. Is that all I needed to sign?' - 'Yeah, drive safely into town.' - 'Thank you, officer.' - 'And Dave..' - 'Yes?' - 'Welcome back to Palmwood' The scene ends with Dave's car entering the now abandoned town of Palmwood. Summary Victim *Madeline Ward (found dead on her house's balcony) Murder Weapon *'''Sniper Rifle Killer *'Jessica Ward' Suspects Profile *The Suspect eats dark chocolate. *The Suspect reads Game of Flames. Appearance *The Suspect has dirt on their clothes. Profile *The Suspect knows chemistry. *The Suspect eats dark chocolate. *The Suspect reads Game of Flames. Appearance *The Suspect is wearing earrings. *The Suspect has dirt on their clothes. Profile *The Suspect knows chemistry. *The Suspect eats dark chocolate. *The Suspect reads Game of Flames. Appearance *The suspect has no physical traits relevant to the case. Profile *The Suspect knows chemistry. *The Suspect eats dark chocolate. *The Suspect reads Game of Flames. Appearance *The Suspect has dirt on their clothes. Profile *The Suspect knows chemistry. *The Suspect eats dark chocolate. *The Suspect reads Game of Flames. Appearance *The Suspect wears earrings. Killer's Profile *The killer knows chemistry. *The killer eats dark chocolate. *The killer reads Game of Flames. *The killer has dirt on their clothes. *The killer is wearing earrings. Crime Scenes Steps Navigation Category:Sunny Coast